


sweet talkin' woman

by binoculars



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blushing, Dirty Talk, Embarrassment, Established Relationship, F/F, Held Down, Lesbian Character, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Sharing a Bed, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/F, Vaginal Fingering, this is the gentlest porn you will ever read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:13:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22859803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/binoculars/pseuds/binoculars
Summary: colden finds herself stuck between a soft place and a... soft place
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	sweet talkin' woman

**Author's Note:**

> me, naming these characters: "greek myth. horny. someone who plays soccer"

In the dark of their hotel room, Colden stared at the lumpy ceiling paint and wondered what her band-mates (bed-mates) were dreaming about.

“Hmm,” hummed someone in the darkness. It was hardly audible over the weary roar of the floor fan, but Colden knew hums like _those_ when she heard them.

“I’m not asleep,” she told the darkness. No more hums came.

Then: “Would you like to be?”

Colden squinted at the ceiling. “What?”

“Randy, what’s that supposed to mean?” Eurydice joined the conversation, somewhat muffled and lying face-down between them.

“Neither of you were asleep? Man, I’m losing it.”

“You’re losing something,” Colden murmured.

“I already lost it,” Eurydice said, muffled.

“What?” asked her bed-mates, turning toward her in unison.

“Maidenhood,” said Eurydice.

In the hotel room over, a secret agent failed to receive a coded message because the rotations of Randy’s floor fan exactly canceled its wavelength.

Randy held Eurydice’s hand and they snickered like they were going to die.

“Did you know I love you?” Randy told her as they regained their breath.

“’Would you like to be?’” Colden asked. Randy dropped the remnants of giggling.

“Ho- _ney_ ,” she said, reaching across Eurydice to grab Colden’s hand. “Eurie, do me a favor?”

Eurydice wrapped her arms around Colden and gently rolled her into the middle of the bed.

“Oh, fuck me,” Colden said through a smile. “Same words.”

“Sure,” Eurydice said into her back. Eurydice kept her arms tight around Colden as Randy held Colden’s face and kissed her like Tantalus trying to drink from cupped hands. Colden could’ve melted into warm ether right then, with her jelly gut and Eurydice’s cosy chest and the peach fuzz on Randy’s face, but then the hands in her hair…

The secret agent gave up, and turned on _Jeopardy!_. The muted music bled into the fan, and Colden choked out a “Go-d…!” as Eurydice scratchingly disheveled the hair at the nape of her neck and Randy, warm hand at the crux of her legs, wiggled her fingers ever so softly.

“Eurie, the, uh?”

“Right-o, captain,” she responded, and Colden would’ve bet money, based on Randy’s laugh, that she’d given a little salute behind Colden’s back. Colden blushed like mad while Eurie rolled her head into her lap.

“What’re you blushing for?” Eurydice asked, looming, inverted, and deadpan.

“Eurie, we’re fucking,” said Randy. Colden couldn’t quite stifle a laugh. “Oh, there goes the mood, you clowns.”

“Another thing lost,” Eurydice said. “As Oscar Wilde once said—”

“If you actually start quoting him—” Randy said.

“’I’m gonna drive you Oscar Wilde tonight,’” finished Eurydice, digging into the pressure point behind Colden’s ear. Colden’s spine fell out.

“That’s the girl we know and love,” said Randy, and nestled herself between Colden’s legs. “Hey, you want to, uh?” Eurydice took both of Colden’s wrists in one hand. “Thanks.”

“You guys pl- _ah_ -anned choreography?” Colden managed. Eurydice grinned wider, and Colden shivered.

Randy kissed her way down Colden’s soft belly. “Nothing less for you, babe!” she said into her navel.

“Careful, uh, you know I’m ticklish,” Colden said, suddenly entirely aware of how pinned she was.

“Oh, don’t you worry,” Randy said, breath skimming cool across her belly. “I’ll take care of you.” She feathered her fingers up and down her sides. Colden _squirmed,_ and Eurydice scratched gently across the hollow of her throat and held her hands tight. “Poor baby,” Randy drawled, and Colden’s blood zagged dizzily between her cheeks and the heat between her legs.

“Captain,” Eurydice said.

“Number one,” Randy said. Colden startled into hard laughter. Randy poked a hand into Colden’s stomach and she laughed harder, twisting. “That’s what I thought,” Randy said. “Yes, number one?”

“My legs are sleeping on duty.”

“Lay in alternate course.”

Colden barely held back a laugh as they settled into a new, weirder, geography. Eurydice, leaning against the pillowed headboard; Colden, resting head and shoulders on Eurydice’s chest, pillow under her ass, and legs draped over Randy; Eurydice holding her wrists in one hand, the other scratching at her throat. Colden felt herself rise and fall gently with Eurie’s breath, felt the hardness of her sternum and the soft of her belly against her back and then…

Randy traced between her folds, lazily slipped a finger inside her, and spoke with a voice meant for slow love songs:

“Fuck, you’re cute like this. Shivering already, and so _patient…_ ” Randy held Colden’s gaze, heavy-lidded, as she rubbed the rough patch inside her. Colden choked back a groan. “We could string you like this for hours, you know.”

Colden wondered how she could be held down so helpless and still feel like she was free falling. Randy murmured a finger against her clit, and Colden made an embarrassing attempt to grind into it.

“Hey, now, don’t you wanna be good for us? Oh, baby, was I moving too fast for you? Look, Eurie, her face is all flushed.”

“G-o-d,” said Colden, blinking hard.

Randy planted a kiss on her cheek with each word: “Oh, aren’t you sweet?”

Colden was going to die in molasses.

“Randy, please,” she choked, as Eurydice scratched the nape of her neck but the fingers rubbing her only maintained their caresses.

“Please what?” Randy asked with a voice edging on singsong that made Colden wonder how her face could feel any hotter.

Randy’s fingers teased her clit again and Colden fought a full-body writhe. “Please, fuck me harder,” she gasped.

“Good girl,” Randy gave, and started gently, god-awfully gently, fingering her in earnest. Colden tensed her legs against Randy’s back, tried to think of the _Jeopardy!_ next door, anything to keep her thoughts from falling out of her head in a jelly.

“Since she asked so nicely,” Randy said. “Eurie, you have something?”

“Yessir,” said Eurydice, and Colden would’ve laughed if not for the finger in her mouth. Randy started jiggling the pressure inside of her and Colden started fellating for dear life. Eurydice stroked under her chin, and she let out a groan that’d been building for the past… however long this syrupy night had been.

Randy exhale-laughed at her and Colden flushed helplessly. “Wow, sweetheart, you’re a natural. Such a good girl.” Colden’s eyes fluttered shut as she moaned again around the fingers in her mouth. “Hey, the captain’s speaking, baby.”

Colden snickered and opened her eyes to watch Randy lean back again. “There’s my girl,” Randy grinned, and began stroking Colden’s clit in earnest. Eurydice breathed in slow, oceanic waves as Randy rubbed a finger into her and Colden’s arousal ached like a bruise.

Randy slowed the hand on her clit. “Mnn,” said Colden.

“Hours, baby,” Randy grinned. She wiggled her fingers gently.

“Mnugh,” said Colden.

Eurydice retrieved her hand.

“Randy,” Colden panted.

“Careful, honey.”

“Randy, talk to me, please.”

A smile spread wide across Randy’s face. “Oh, isn’t that just darling?” came Randy’s chest. A second finger traced the edges of her folds. “Look how soft you’re getting me. Cute as Christmas.” The second finger slipped tenderly, shallowly inside. Colden felt the world tipping into its new center of gravity: Randy’s two fingers.

Randy fucked her gently, rubbing into the roughness that made Colden’s thoughts judder. Eurydice sucked tenderly on a pulse point and pressed a hand to her chest as if to secure her to the face of the earth.

As Colden began to think the ache deep in her gut was growing unbearable, Randy asked, “Would you like to?”

Colden cut off with a gasp as Randy went just a little deeper, a little faster. “Please, Randy—”

“Mm, good,” Randy said, and failed to do anything else. “You want to, uh, tell me anything else, honey?”

“Randy, pl-ease let me come.” Colden turned her burning face helplessly.

“Sweetheart, you’re just marvelous. You know that?” Randy grinned and maintained the same pace.

“Randy, please, fuck me harder, please let me come,” Colden begged.

“Good girl, such a good girl,” and Randy dug sparks into her and opened her like a gasp for breath. Colden moaned, shuddered, and waited until she could see. Randy was still rocking into her, watching for a response.

“Did you know that I love you?” Colden said through a moony-eyed grin.

“I love you, too,” Randy said, mouth twisted into impossible fondness. “And we’ll be right back after these messages.” She withdrew gently from both Colden and the bed. Eurydice released Colden’s wrists and held her snugly.

“Vocal tonight, huh?” she mused, looking down into Colden’s reddening face. “What’s the blush for now?”

“She just got fucked, Eurie,” came the response from the bathroom.

“Oh my _god_ ,” Colden groaned into Eurie’s stomach as it shuddered with a suppressed laugh. Randy returned with cleaner hands and Eurie led the manhandling into a new, more sleep-inductive position, with Randy sandwiching Colden into the mattress, and Eurie cocooning them both. Colden fell into sleep to the rhythm of a floor fan, Randy’s breath against her ear, and Alex Trebec murmuring answers to slices and slices of life.

**Author's Note:**

> title from the song by Electric Light Orchestra. the idea for this one was "kink where you like being told nice things"  
> sorry to offhandedly first and last Mr. Trebek in porn


End file.
